ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Quantum
Doctor Quantum is a character in Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Doctor Quantum is a humanoid with messy black hair. He wears a white lab coat with a blue bow tie, green steam punk goggles, a red scarf, an orange/brown waistcoat, black pants and brown boots. In Ultimate Hero, Doctor Quantum's appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance however his bow tie looks different but still blue and his hair seems more curved downwards on his left side. Personality Doctor Quantum is a quirky and optimistic man who seems very out of place most of the time. He takes things very calmly even when they seem very serious. Being a time traveler, he tends to confuse people as they don't understand his point of view when it comes to space-time mechanics. He does tend to act strict at some moments due to the urgency and importance of the situation at hand and, as seen in Riddle Diddle, he can be very cruel to those unfortunate enough to face against him. Powers and Abilities As a time traveler, Doctor Quantum has the ability to travel through time and space as well as see all of time and space; this also provides him with knowledge of everything that will ever happen and has already happened. As seen in Key of Time, he can create time rifts which lead from one place and time to another place and time at will. And in Normal Day, it is shown that he can show alternate timelines, freeze time and even set someone backwards in time while everything else is in current time. He can also see certain things by using his pocket watch. Doctor Quantum can tell the difference between fixed time and flux time. As stated in The Ultimate Enemy, Doctor Quantum can close tears in the time and space continuum as long as they aren't involved in a fixed point in time. Weaknesses While being a being of space-time has its benefits, Doctor Quantum can not enjoy the little things in life as they mean nothing to him anymore. He also can't change the course of history without influencing it or interacting with someone that can. Doctor Quantum is also affected by fixed points in time that have not occured yet as the outcome can affect his sight into the future. Also in pocket dimensions or realities with upset physics, Doctor Quantum's abilties to travel through time remain the way they were but through space is either limited or not possible which can trap him there until he finds a way out. Appearances Alien Force *Key of Time (First Appearance) *Normal Day Ultimate Hero *The Ultimate Enemy (First Re-Appearance) *Riddle Diddle *A Hero's Future Video Games Online Games Specials Trivia *Doctor Quantum is the first time traveler character in Brandon 10. *It is confirmed that Doctor Quantum's real name isn't Doctor Quantum. *Brandon came up with the name Quantum however Quantum corrected him with Doctor Quantum. *He has knowledge of the past and future but tries to avoid giving to out information however he does give pointers. *Doctor Quantum was inspired by The Doctor from Doctor Who and Professor Paradox from Ben 10. **The scarf was a reference to the 4th and 7th Doctor, the multiple colors as a reference to the 6th Doctor, the messy hair being a reference to the 10th and the bow tie was a reference to the 11th. **The goggles were a spin on Professor Paradox as well as stereotypical time travelers. *Doctor Quantum has a habit of appearing and disappearing on unexpected times. *He was actually planned to appear in an alternate writing for Blast to the Past as a old, crazy man with unusual clothing who befriends Brandon on an adventure through time but it was however rewritten and he didn't make the cut. He then appeared later in Key of Time. *In Normal Day, it is revealed that he plays Cricket. **This is also a reference to The Doctor however in his fifth incarnation. *According to The Writer, an episode is planned where Doctor Quantum meets with the mysterious time traveling blue, energy alien. *Doctor Quantum was voted for Featured Character for June 2014 and won. Gallery DrQuanKey.png|Doctor Quantum in Key of Time Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time travel Category:Time Travelers Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters